falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
渗透者 (Fallout 3)
|ammo use =1 |projectiles =1 }} The Infiltrator is a scoped, silenced, and stockless R91 Assault Rifle that appears in The Pitt add-on for Fallout 3. 背景 詳見突擊步槍條目。 Characteristics The Infiltrator is a silenced and scoped assault rifle, stockless and shorter than the assault rifle. It is a second-tier, special purpose automatic firearm. It has the lowest DAM and DPS of any weapon in the assault rifle class. However, the integral sound suppressor permits repeated sneak attacks, while the scope permits enhanced spotting. The Infiltrator's AP cost, spread, magazine capacity, and critical multiplier are identical to that of assault rifles. Despite this weapon's scope, it still suffers from the typical inaccuracy of assault rifles, struggling to put together a tight grouping at minute distances. Combined with the fact that each bullet doesn't hit particularly hard, this weapon is not viable for long distance fighting, especially on higher difficulties, the Infiltrator's low damage outweighs its firing volume benefits. However, due to the silenced nature of the gun, any player with a high Sneak skill who maneuvers to a good position to take out softer targets like Raiders will benefit from the weapon. The same 24-round magazine however, makes following up VATS-attacks without taking damage or alerting further enemies difficult as most of the ammo would have already been lost. Comparison Locations * It is wielded by the last enemy the player must fight in the The Hole, the combat arena of The Pitt. :The player must beat three rounds to win audience with the Pitt's lord, Ashur. In the final round, your opponent Gruber drops an Infiltrator when killed. See the article for specific details on the fights. *At the entrance into The Pitt's Downtown area, past The Pitt Bridge, two Pitt Raiders and their chief Mex stand guard. They all carry Infiltrators. *If you pickpocket Mex and take his 5.56 ammo,enter the door,then go back out,you can pickpocket his Infiltrator,drop it out there before re-entering the door,after The Hole fights you can then go back out to where Mex is and he will have another Infiltrator,plus the one you dropped will be where you placed it.(PS3) Game Tactics Infiltrators are a very useful weapon for stealthy characters (or simple stealthy attacks). When combined with a camouflage provided by either Chinese Stealth Armor or Stealth Boys, they make the player virtually undetectable while they are sneaking. It is more appropriate for lower-level characters, where the low DAM is less of a liability, and for characters who cannot or will not find the ingots necessary to acquire the Perforator. *It functions like the Silenced 10mm Pistol in that the player can shoot at enemies without alerting others. As for the type of scope, it has a little bit better level of zoom than the scope on the Scoped .44 Magnum. The new trailer for The Pitt showed off the weapon for the first time being used against Trogs. http://www.gametrailers.com/player/46717.html The Pitt Trailer *Consider pairing this rifle with the Chinese Assault Rifle. Both use the same ammo. The former can be used to perform repeated sneak attack criticals. Should survivors detect the player, break out the CAR for a heavier clean up. As Stealth based characters typically wear lighter armor to preserve Sneak, they may wish to have a harder hitting back-up if exposed. *Use the scope for scouting around the Steelyard or The Pitt Uptown, or in any large battle space such as The Mall, Wheaton Armory, and various forts and Raider camps. *Bear in mind that this weapon also suffers from the basic inaccuracies of normal assault rifles. This means that regardless of the player's ability to use free-aim, the rounds (even if just one is fired) can simply go off at an angle and miss, thus possibly alerting the target. This means that despite its scope, the weapon is a poor replacement for any sniper rifle, and its range should not be overestimated. Notes * The weapon model of The Infiltrator appears to be a shorter, black version of the Assault Rifle without stock and equipped with longer magazine, sound suppressor, and scope. Although the magazine appears to be larger than the one on the Assault Rifle, the capacity is the same (24). The magazine on The Infiltrator is slightly curved and appears to be an elongated box magazine from the HK33 chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO, unlike the magazine on the Assault Rifle which resembles a 20-round box magazine for the H&K G3 chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. *Obtain the unique Perforator by giving Everett 90 Steel Ingots. The Perforator does 6 more damage and has a much tighter spread (0.5 compared to 1.5), but its rate of fire is also somewhat slower. *The Infiltrator can be acquired sooner than the Perforator, simply by running The Pitt quest line, or by killing or reverse-pickpocketing Mex and his crew. A dedicated Steeler, however, can probably round up ingots in short order. *The removal of the stock seems counter-intuitive because even with the added scope the rifle would suffer terrible inaccuracy simply due to the high recoil. Nevertheless, its spread is identical to the stocked R91. *The weapon is a great addition to the Chinese Stealth Armor allowing good stealth kills without being detected, although its low damage means you may have to shoot a lot at your target. References de:Infiltrierer (Waffe) en:Infiltrator (The Pitt) es:Infiltrado (arma) fi:Infiltrator ru:Инфильтратор uk:Інфільтратор Category:The Pitt weapons Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut weapons Category:Silenced weapons Category:Small Guns